


Secret Agents and Crisp Nights

by vesperlynds



Series: Pecan et Marina [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original oneshot featuring two characters I created named Pecan and Marina. I picture them as Jean Dujardin and Berenice Bejo, but you don't necessarily need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agents and Crisp Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write more in this universe, but this is all I have to post right now. I hope you enioy.

Marina and Pecan were strolling along the street when they came across a halloween store. Pecan lookied at the window display, and filled with joy. 

'Oh, Marina! It's Halloween again. We should dress up together!' 

Marina smiled at Pecan and said 'Oh, but isn't Halloween just for the little ones?' 

Pecan laughed at her 'Oh, darling. Halloween is for anyone who has an imagination to share with the world.' 

Marina saw how happy Pecan was getting over the festivities, so they went into the store together. Pecan was drawn to a James Bond costume. He always wanted to be suave like James Bond. Ever since he was a little boy, he looked up to James Bond and now he had the chance to BE him for once. 

Marina walked over to where Pecan was looking at the costume that came with a tuxedo made out of cheap plasticy material, a fake gun, a briefcase, and even a plastic martini glass. Marina smiled at Pecan and said "If you're James Bond, can I be Vesper Lynd?' Pecan turned around and wrapped his arms around Marina. 'Of course, my darling. You won't even have to fake an accent, my darling French baguette.' Pecan and Marina went up to the register and paid for the costumes. 

After that, they went to a cafe for lunch and talked about hosting a Halloween party. Marina thought it would be great fun. 

It came time for the party and Marina put on her Vesper costume, took out her phone and sent a message 'He won't expect a thing, since I'm dressed up as Vesper. See you soon, my love. Pecan won't be a problem for long.' 

Marina walked into the kitchen where Pecan was preparing food for the party. She slowly pulled a knife out of the knife block, and before long she had plunged it into Pecan's heart. Pecan gurgled 'I loved you.' Marina laughed maniacally and said 'I guess I played the part well.'

The week before Halloween he had changed his will to leave everything to his new wife, Marina. He just didn't know that she was the newest Black Widow to be roaming the streets looking for unsuspecting rich bachelors to murder any way she saw fit. 

Marina smiled flirtatiously at a man dressed to perfection as she walked down the street. Little did she know that this man was looking for almost the same thing as she was. A hard body to use and abuse for a night. She didn't notice the trail of blood from the body bag he had been carrying around town.


End file.
